inside the mind of an imiko
by bashfulbabe
Summary: oh no... Hiei has hurt his jagan eye. Kazuma we need you to go inside hiei's mind and wake him up. Warning... potential smut, sexual stuffs, child violence, you have been warned. This is yaoi.


Authors Note: Soo… I have several stories I am working on.. but an idea for this one just popped into my head.. and who cant use another Hiei/Kuwabara fanfic… If you are one of my loyal readers, then I hope you enjoy my newest concoction. I know the beginning is kind of rushed… I really didn't want to spend a lot of time getting to the main stuff, but I still apologize (though I guess I'm not apologetic enough to go back and change it…) I do not own anything other than a fierce love for slow, sweet, and kinky stories… er I mean…. Enjoy my ducklings.

It's because I follow Urameshi that I end up in these predicaments. Another mission. It was going well until this bozo hurt Hiei's Jagon eye knocking him into a coma. Kurama used some kind of plant mumbo jumbo to allow me to go into the runt's subconscious so that I can wake him up. Kurama said that with my heightened spirit awareness I would be able to navigate in his mind the easiest. Kurama said there might be dangers inside Hiei's mind… Kurama's a bit of a weird guy, he wouldn't say what kind of dangers. Just that there would be dangers. It's about time I save the runt instead of him saving me.

It took an hour for the plant stuff to get me in.. and now I'm just kind of standing in the dark. Random flares of light will flash then disappear.

"I should warn you, you will see things that Hiei would not wish you to see. Some things could be memories, or thoughts, or desires. This goes without saying, but when you do bring him back to consciousness, he may not want to admit that you know many personal things about him." I nod. It's more difficult to talk to him telepathically. I follow a rocky path leading towards a ray of light. It's dim and blinking as if a lightbulb is going out. Hiei is standing in the center. He is wearing his normal cloak and just standing there.

"You should not be here. This is no place for a weak human"

"You are injured, I'm only trying to help." Hiei's eyes close peacefully.

"I cannot be helped."

"We would still like to try." Hiei's eyes open and they are void of color.

"I am not sure there is a way, but I will take you to the memories, perhaps there you can provide help." It's weird in here. I follow him, and with each step he takes, the light flickers then moves to follow him. "Stay close." It's creepy. "We have been through much. One affliction," He points to the Jagon, "has only added to our overall pain. We can never be fully healed. We are broken. We were broken from birth." After those words are muttered, my guide disappears.

I'm about to ask Kurama what I should do now when I feel my pants leg being tugged. When I look down a very young looking Hiei is looking back up at me. His tiny thumb is in his mouth. He looks adorable with his giant eyes and tuffs of dark hair. Even as a child he has a large forehead, though this one lacks a Jagon eye.

"Do you know what I need to do little one." When I reach to grab him he jerks away and curls into the fetal position. Instinctively I want to hold him. No child should ever look scared like that but when I do, Kurama's voice stops me.

"You do not know what is wrong with him. Trying to comfort him may not work. It could do more harm." I don't care. I can't just let him look scared like that.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." No doubt he's scared of me. I am like twenty times his size. A tiny voice leaves his mouth.

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you." His words are violent, but his eyes are just as fearful. A look of pain flashes through his eyes then he falls to the ground. His mouth is open wide as if he were about to scream, but no sounds come out. I have to help him. I'm the only one that can, I have too. He's thrashing around banging his head where the ground would be. His eyes are wide looking at me as if I were the one causing this pain. I did nothing, but that look is convincing me otherwise.

"Why!" He screams that word. He is only looking at me. "Why don't you just kill me you bastards." And he vanishes. But a very large puddle of blood remains where he was.

"Kurama, I'm confused." He doesn't answer me.

"What else is new." I know that voice. It's the person that's confusing me right now.

"Hiei, what are you." He looks at me. His eyes empty. He's just a shell.

"Isn't it obvious; I'm an imiko." I make a mental note to ask Kurama what that means later then continue.

"Are you the real Hiei, or are you like the other two Hiei's I saw."

"We are all real Kuwabara. We all make up the Hiei you know, though you do not know all of us."

"What about the child just now. What was wrong with him?"

"He is a memory. A painful one. His existence will repeat over and over and over. The pain will never erase." He seems to be open about the predicament. That should help some. "Do not be naive, I am not wishing to share these words with you, but if we wish to be saved, our pride will have to be bruised in the process." A tiny hand grabs my pant leg. A tiny thumb in a small mouth. He gives me the same look again then I see his pain. I pay more attention this time. The way he's jerking looks like he's being kicked.

"What can I do to help him. You know right."

"You have a very kind heart. But in here, that kind heart will be defiled." He's laughing. Like it's a joke. He watches the young version of himself thrash in pain, and he honestly looks like he's enjoying it.

"We have to help him. Or you or whatever, how do we make it stop." He laughs again, though more sad and pained.

"We don't he will relive this pain over and over." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I was mute for a while, having at that point never learned how to talk. I was desperate for help." More visions appear. They are kicking the small child. "I would try to scream at them, but I was unable."

"Leave him alone." I punch the vision, but I go through these monsters. The adult Hiei laughs at me. A psychotic sadistic laugh. He no longer reminds me of the Hiei I know.

"Do you think you have the power to erase the past? They will beat me. Leave me there if you wish to save me." I can't just leave him. It goes against my code.

"Your code has no place in my mind."

"Stay out of my head." He laughs.

"So you can trespass in my head, but I can't in yours." His strokes the back of his hand against my cheek. "It seems your will has not been broken. Time will fix that." The feel of his hand disappears as this strange Hiei disappears. The younger version does as well then he is pulling on my pants leg again. The visions of people come up. I can see them clearly now. They are kicking him around like he's a soccer ball. They are all laughing… Like it's a game. I have to save him. My fist goes through the person. He doesn't flinch.

"Kurama, how do I help him." Kurama's voice echoes in my mind.

"This is a memory Kuwabara, you cannot injure or heal a memory." Why does everyone keep saying that. The child disappears. And reappears pulling at me again. When I open my mouth a voice that isn't mind begins talking. The voice is old and leaks of cruelty.

"What do you want imiko. Food. How long has it been since the imiko was fed." A second voice.

"Why does it matter." A third. "What has he done to earn food." The first voice again "And what makes you think you have the right to touch me you filthy imiko." He jerks back. Those figures appear. I see the figures appear. Preparing to hurt him again. No. I can't stand it. I lunge forward and grab the small child. I'm just glad I can touch him.

"It's okay Hiei, I'm not going to let it happen again. I'll protect you. Just please let me." When I'm a good distance away I look down. He's looking back up. He doesn't look happy. But he doesn't look sad or in pain anymore. "Are you okay Hiei."

"We are fine." This Hiei is in adolescence. "Give him to me." It's an order that I know I have to obey. So reluctantly I do. When the child leave my arms he disappears.

"What happened to him. Did you send him back to be beaten again?"

"His role is over. You were allowed further into our mind. He let you save him. Strange. I do not understand it. But then all of us are so different." He steps close to me. He's small and thin. Smaller than his older self. "Why did you save us?"

"Because he needed help, he couldn't save himself."

"So many would just look away. So many did look away. You had no intention to leave us behind."

"Of course not."

"Interesting. But small children are easily deceived, and we are no longer a child."

"I do not want to deceive you. I just want you to wake up." He looks at me then laughs softly.

"You do not even know me. I am not the Hiei you know. All of us are empty. A mind within a mind and unable to comprehend the cruelty of people, so we instead because cruelty itself."

"That is untrue. You aren't cruel. You're mean sometimes but it's because you don't know how to talk to people that care about you. Even when you say you won't help us, when we need you, you're always there."

He lifts his eyebrow for a brief moment.

"Is that so." He disappears. I smell the unmistakable scent of blood in the air. Those men before all lay limply. The child from earlier stands holding a sword longer than him. He's smiling like children always do when they get what they want. Then he laughs." He looks to me for a moment. The blood lust fades from his eyes.

"I'm a monster." Thin tears slide down his cheeks. As they hit the empty space under him they clink into tiny misshapen stones. They look similar to Yukina's. I make another mental note to ask about that later as well. "They were my only family, and I killed them." He's sobbing loudly and laughing in between the tears. "They begged me to stop. Begged me and I still killed them."

"We are a monster." Another hiei. "Can you save this us? We are a monster. It felt so good to watch their blood spill and watch the life in their eyes fade." He shakes his head. "Now now, no more talking with that fox. If you want to save us, it has to be on your own otherwise what's the point."

"We all care about you." He steps close to me. He doesn't have a scent.

"Kurama would have known how to save us immediately were he in your position. He would know how to save each of us, but he sent you." He laughs loudly. "He knows how, but we won't let him save us. we only want you to save us." He smirks and fades away. I try to call for Kurama, but he doesn't hear me or I can't hear him.

I walk over to the young Hiei, he looks the same except he is covered in blood. When I get close to him he hold the sword up threateningly, but I'm not afraid. I know he want hurt me. The sword vanishes.

"You trust me." The voice is tiny. I pick him up and use my blue sleeve to clean the blood from his face. Sis will be pissed at having to get blood out of my uniform again.

"Of course I do."

"Then you are an idiot."

"It won't be the last time you tell me that I'm sure. There is blood in your hair, we need to wash it out."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise when it dries it'll be hard to get out."

"More is just going to get there. We've killed a lot of people. Many didn't deserve it." A stream appears and I don't waste time to wash his hair before it disappears.

"You've done a lot of bad things. I know that, but you regret them and you've made up for it. You've saved countless lives."

"We still do bad things." He looks at me with innocent eyes. "We do very naughty things. Things that you would hate us for."

"Like what?" He shakes his head.

"Kurama knows. We will give you a chance to be pulled out of us. Only one. You cannot save us, take your chance to escape before we trap you here. We do not wish to let you go free, but here you will likely go insane." He fades away.

I'm standing in darkness again, but I can feel the link between me and the outside world.

"Kurama, can you hear me."

"Kuwabara, you are still alive."

"Well, yeah."

"You must come back now. I underestimated how strong his influence would be. It seems he's given you the option to escape."

"What are you talking about I just got here and I haven't saved him yet."

"Kuwabara, you have been inside of his mind for six days. I have been trying to contact you but his Jagon eye has been blocking me. It's unstable. I do not think he will give you another chance."

"But if I don't save him, he won't wake up."

"If you stay and can't save him, neither of you will wake up."

"He said that you knew something. You know how to save him. Tell me how."

"There are things that aren't my place to tell you, and I fear if I do tell you, it will only make Hiei more reluctant to trust you. He needs to trust you and believe your actions are genuinely yours, not what you've been instructed to do or say."

"He says that he's still doing bad things that I would hate him for."

"By human standards he is doing something bad, but he isn't a human, he is a demon and it is natural. Though having been both I know few humans would see it that way."

"I'm not leaving him in here."

"Once we close communication he will not allow you to talk with me anymore. You will be on your own."

"Fine, then could you at least answer a couple of questions I have."

"If they will not affect his ability to trust you then yes."

"What does imiko mean and why did gems come out of his tears when he cried."

"The questions have the same answer. He was a forbidden child. Yukina's brother. He would not want her to know. You must take great care with that information, he is very protective of her. I ask again if you will leave his mind. We cannot lose both of you."

"I will not leave him. He needs to be saved." I never get a response.

I can't leave here without him. Especially not now. He needs someone to save him and it apparently can only be me.

"You are foolish." Another Hiei.

"And you are stubborn. He said I've been in here for six days." He tilts his head.

"Time is fleeting. You still do not hate us?"

"If I hated you I wouldn't be risking my life to save you."

"You love our sister. You will never be allowed to see her again and this pleases us and yet reminds us that we are a cruel monster." I try to grab him when he vanishes. I hear pained grunts and follow it out of the quiet darkness.

This time I do not see Hiei. It's two demon males. They are heavily making out. I go to leave when I hear a quiet whimper. Partially hidden I see Hiei. He's clearly watching the two demons in their intimate moment.

This Hiei appears to be a young teenager. He's sitting on his legs with his arms between his legs. His face flush. The two demons either don't notice his presence or don't care. They are ripping each other's clothes off and groping every inch on newly exposed skin. Hiei's breathing is labored and coming out in between whimpers. He's obviously aroused. He's biting his bottom lip to keep himself quiet but even that isn't enough when the larger male takes the smaller males dick in his mouth.

Hiei's shoulders are shaking as he's rocking back and forth probably gaining pleasure from the friction against his arms. The two men position themselves so that they can mutually suck each other off.

Hiei can't even manage to keep himself quiet anymore. His hands are still flat on the ground as he grinds into his arm. The men seem to finish almost at the same time and go to curl into each other. They do not bother clothing themselves. Both are still erect. One of them speaks.

"Looks like that young pervert enjoyed the show, but he didn't quite have enough." He falls back slightly at having been noticed and is preparing to run. His face is red from embarrassment.

"Now Rani, don't tease him. He looks much to young to have any working experience. Come here." He steps out of his hiding place slowly. He walks up to them ashamed. His arms are unsuccessfully hiding his slight bulge. He steps into the clearing and then stops leaving himself enough space to run need be.

"It was a very naughty thing you did spying on us." He's switching from looking at his feet and watching them to make sure they do not move closer than he would like. His legs are clinched together.

"Rani doesn't he look like that imiko child."

"Yes he does." Both laugh.

"Well that makes sense. No wonder he watched us, it's not like anyone would ever want to honestly touch a dirty little cursed child." His face contorts in rage for a moment but it vanishes quickly as he runs off. I try to keep up with him, but no one can keep up with Hiei when he doesn't want them to.

"We are dirty." The voice sounds so small. I can't hear where it's coming from. "Ugly dirty unwanted little imiko." The voice is loud.

"Hiei, you were young and curious it's not that big a deal. It's nothing to be embarrassed over. You were just curious about sex." Forced laughter.

"That wasn't the first time we spied like that. That forest was known to be filled with demons fornicating, that's why we often went there."

"Okay, fine. You win this time. You're a pervert, but that hardly makes you cruel or a monster. All guys are perverts."

"They were both men." Hiei appears before me.

"That hardly matters." He smirks at me.

"Good to know." He's walking away slowly, but it's easy to catch up to him.

"You seem the most similar to the Hiei I know. I know it's not like you to let others help you, but don't you want to be saved. To wake up."

"Outside of our mind we are a freak, inside we are still a freak, but at least no new harm can be done."

"But nothing good can happen either."

"Good does not happen to imikos."

"What about Yukina?"

"She will still be protected even if it's not by me. She is not allowed to know that I am her missing brother. However I cannot allow harm to come to her. Mukuro is infatuated with her and has agreed to keep her safe regardless of if I am able to or not. Why did you not leave, do you not wish to continue to woo my sister?"

"I do not romantically love her."

"Good to know. I am glad to know I have one less to be jealous of."

"Your sister is really kind and a lot of people like her, I can see why you would be glad to have one less person to have to protect her from, I always figured it would be hard to be the protective older sibling."

"Will you not miss your sister being trapped here?"

"I don't plan to stay here forever. I will wake you up, however long it takes."

"Humor me, what if you don't succeed. Demons live a long live and at the very least your soul is trapped in my mind. Your soul will not be free until I die."

"If I don't succeed, then at least you have some company in here." He nods quietly then looks up at me.

"It's going to suck when you find out how dirty I really am." We both stop walking and he disappears. I'm getting use to the sudden appearing and disappearing.

"Hiei, I just want to help you. Anything you throw at me, I can handle."

"Can you?" The voice is quiet but I hear it echoing in my head. "Let's test that." I'm in my room. No. I'm watching myself in my room. I'm changing. It's only me in my room, the vision of me doesn't notice, but I can feel myself being watched. I'm watching myself do the things I do every day. Getting dressed going to school coming back. Homework. Watching TV. Showering. I'm watching and I know I'm not the only one watching. Before bed I watch myself masturbate. I know I'm slightly embarrassed. Hiei's used the Jagon eye to watch me jerk off.

"Why would you spy on me?" I watch myself fall asleep content after my release. I watch myself sleep for a long time unsure of what I'm suppose to do. Hiei comes in through my window. He looks natural doing it. He looks around my room suspiciously. His movements are quiet and they do not disturb my sleep. Pulling back the covers he slides in next to me. He looks so small next to me. But it looks right. He pulls my arm over his small body and for a moment he looks content.

Another figure comes into my room. Kurama.

"Hiei, you can't keep doing this. It's inappropriate."

"I never do more than this. I just need to be touched." Kurama sighs.

"I know that, I know that you are attached to him, but humans are not as accepting of a relationship between people of the same gender. And sneaking into his room will not aid you."

"It's the only time Kurama. He will not wake up. I make sure of that. I will not violate him, I just need another's warmth. This is the only way I can get it. If the other doesn't know."

"Hiei. Come stay with me for the night." I notice him freeze and curl into me for some form of protection. "Hiei, I'm a willing partner, and I will not harm you." It doesn't calm him.

"Can't." He doesn't say anymore.

"Then you need to talk with Kuwabara about this."

"Can't."

"Will it just be another Yukina. Refusing to say anything for fear of rejection."

"It's different for me than it is for a fox."

He sighs slightly then glides his fingers through his long red hair.

"Yes, fox demons are known for being sexually active. We don't have to be romantically involved to have sex."

"No one would reject your romantic advances."

"Hiei, do you intend to come to his room every night."

"No. Eventually his bed will be occupied by someone else. I'm only coming so long as it's empty."

"If he finds out?"

"I'm hoping that he doesn't." Kurama nods.

"Enjoy it while you can, even if it is only for the night. But you're bonded to him, one day this wont be enough."

"It's already not enough." Kurama leaves. Hiei closes his eyes, but I know he's not asleep. I don't know how I feel. And before I can figure it out the scene vanishes and I'm alone in the darkness again.

"Hiei, do you love me." I shout the words loud, but I get no response. I don't know how long I stay in darkness. I feel a tiny hand tugging my pants leg and I look down to see a toddler Hiei. Most likely the same one I saved from the men that beat him up. He looks hesitant to touch me. He looks fearful.

"Did your older selves send you out here to see if I'm angry?" He doesn't talk. I lift him up and he stiffens for a moment before relaxing in my arms. "I'm not angry. I'm a little confused. A little embarrassed, a little flattered, and a little uncertain. But I'm not angry." The young Hiei acts like a confused child. Not understanding what I could mean. It's almost easy to pretend that he's my child. Regardless of how real this version of Hiei is, he lets out a content sigh at being held.

"That's all any of your versions want right? Just to be held. To be wanted." The child has fallen asleep as I softly rubbed his back. He disappears. "Hiei! I'm not angry. Just come out. I'm not angry. I don't hate you." A tree appears. It's the one outside of my window. Hiei is in it.

"I've always liked this tree. Even before I realized that I cared about you. It's comfortable. Easy to hide in. I guess I wont be allowed to stay in it while you do your homework anymore." I manage to get on the same branch with him. He doesn't move. "I've always liked this tree, and now I can't have it anymore. The way the branches are slightly curved it's almost like being embraced. Like a mother holding a newborn. I wish I could remember the way my mother's arms felt. She's the only one you know. The last time I was really held. I pull him to me and shift where my back is against the trunk of the tree. He's laying against me. He freezes.

"I won't fall for it."

"There's nothing to fall for." I'm stroking his hair.

"Your playing with me so that you can get out of here."

"You just looked like you needed a hug. Hell I would have done it sooner if I thought you would have let me." He doesn't respond. "We need to talk." He moves to sit up when I pull him back to me. "You can stay like that. How long?"

"It's hard to say exactly. It was a long process. Probably started about the time you met Yukina. I denied it for a while. I spied on you from the beginning. But I didn't start sneaking into your bed until after I got back from the dark tournament." That's been a few years ago. "I didn't do it every night in the beginning. Just every few weeks to help me sleep."

"Why didn't you take Kurama up on his offer?"

"Fox demons are different. I was born from an ice maiden. Sexual activity is seen as a dirty thing that should not be done. Foxes will sleep with anyone and everyone. They do not need romantic feelings. I'm different. Kurama knows that. He does not have affections for me and I do not have any for him."

"But you do for me."

"I apologize." He tries to pull away and I just firmly hold him against my chest.

"You were never going to tell me?"

"I still would rather you not know." His face is a dark red and his legs are tightly together. His arms are securely in his lap.

"Hiei, have you not been touched." His body stiffens.

"Few are willing to touch a cursed child in any way much less an intimate one, and I am embarrassed to admit, the few that are willing, I have been to uncertain to allow it." My hand is placed on top of his hand in his lap.

"Are you afraid to be touched or do you just have so little experience that you're uncertain about it."

"I don't know." His eyes are clinched shut. He's holding his breath.

"Are you afraid now." He's rocking back and forth. My hand slides under his and he's undeniably hard. I rub him through his pants softly "Or are you aroused." I whisper in his ear. He silently screams as he cums in his pants. His face is red, he's shoulders are stiff, and his eyes are clinched shut.

"I didn't mean. It was the first time. Never came before." I'm rubbing his shoulders softly.

"You've never came? But all those times you spied on me?" He's looking uncomfortably at his lap.

"I could masturbate for hours. It wouldn't matter. My kind isn't able to have.. . completion on our own. My mother and her kind can conceive a child without the need for sexual acts and men are said to be evil. My mother had sex with a fire demon. That is how I was born. But I am held by the standards of the ice maidens. Nothing is enough on my own." He looks at me for a moment. "If I agree to wake up, are you going to avoid me. Are you just being nice to me so that I will let us out." I kiss his cheek softly. It feels right.

"All of this is to sudden for me to be sure if it's love or not, but I don't hate you. And I don't dislike you. And at the very least you are welcome to sleep in my bed if you would like." He nods.

"It's a start." He looks up at the sky that is snowing. "Just in case you change your mind, could you kiss me. Just once. I want to know what that feels like to, in case I don't get to find out later." I kiss his cheek again. Then his forehead-being careful not to hurt the Jagon eye. I kiss his lips softly. His lips are clumsy but I can tell it's from lack of practice. He pulls away slightly flushed. I like the blush on his cheeks, it's a nice color on him.

"I guess I'll wake up then." He still looks reluctant but regardless I feel a sudden heaviness. When I blink my eyes open a snoring Hiei is on my chest. The snores are loud but content.

"You made it." I look up to see Kurama. He looks tired. "Hiei started responding about a half hour ago, he will probably wake up soon. We figured he would be more comfortable sleeping next to you." I'm rubbing my eyes careful not to wake up the snoring bundle. "You must be hungry. It's been about fourteen days since you first entered his mind." He hands me a plate I don't even look to see whats on it before I sit up. A sound of protest comes from Hiei before he shifts awake. He rubs his eyes tiredly.

He looks at me with uncertain eyes. He makes to move when I softly kiss his lips. He blushes when the rest of our group comes in. Yusuke starts laughing.

"So are you two an item now. Kurama said the only way you'd wake up is it Kuwabara agreed to have you."

"I did not say that." Kurama announces. Hiei has the eyes of a startled animal preparing to run. I gently rub his hand under the covers.

"We'll see. I want to take it slow and Hiei seems okay with that." I grab a forkful of food and give Hiei the first bite before taking the next one myself. "So is Yukina around? I think Hiei and I have something to tell her." She peeks out from behind the door.

"Kurama asked me to come to see if there was anything I could do to help bring mr Hiei back. I was unable, but I'm glad that you have both returned. What did you need to tell me Kazuma?" Hiei is looking at me with pleading eyes.

"It's okay Hiei, you're on a roll. Now's the time. Everything will be okay." He timidly nods. "Did you want me to or you to." He shifts his gaze from me to her. He says nothing. I scratch his head softly and he looks only at my chest.

"Yukina, I found your brother. He's a little awkward, and sometimes he's a pain. But he cares about you. He doesn't want you to be angry that he's waited so long to tell you who he is. He's been watching over you for a long time, and he's terrified that you wont accept him. He's done bad things that he isn't proud of and sometimes he still sees himself as a bad person even though he's helped save this world many times." Hiei stiffens in my arms. His eyes are now clinched shut. "But I care about him and I know he's a complex individual with many good points. And you mean the world to him. And I've found that I care for him. So I would like to ask for your permission to date him with the intention that our relationship progresses." I kiss him on the forehead. Yukina giggles.

"Just make sure your good to him." She comes over and pets his head in an almost motherly fashion. "I was wondering when you would tell me." Hiei is sandwiched between me and Yukina and he seems content to stay there. Yusuke looks to Kurama.

"So I guess Hiei won't be joining us for a threesome." Kurama shrugs.

"I tried to convince him Yusuke, but his kind is known to be very conservative with sexual acts." I kiss him on the forehead again. He looks content. His face is red.

"Only if Kazuma would join in to." I don't know if he's embarrassed over the idea of a foursome, the fact he used my first name, or a little of both. Yukina is laughing.

"I'll stick to chicks." She says leaving the room.

Timidly Hiei kisses me. "I'll only join in if I get to have Hiei first."

Authors Note: Yes another one. I was going to be mean and leave it there… but I might make a sequel that includes sex if enough people want me too. Until then I will go on and post this potential one shot. If you want me to make a sequel let me know… If I get five people wanting me to write a sequel then I will. (the sequel will have little plot and just the yummy foursome) I just didn't want to write one if no one wants it. I am working on about five different fanfictions.. the shows range from ed, edd, n eddy to harry potter (cuz I love Severus) and of course my inuyasha story. Most of what I work on is yaoi (except for the Inuyasha story about Sesshomaru). Most of these I already have multiple chapters for, but I hate making people wait for chapters so I am trying to finish them before I post even the first chapter. Anyways.. Thank you for reading my ducklings.


End file.
